Hard
by The Hawk Eye
Summary: One-shot. Para TK, dar celos a Davis era divertido, o al menos lo fue hasta que él mismo empezó a sentir celos por culpa de aquel juego. Takari.


Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece, si fuese mío el Takari sería Kanon y Tai y Matt estarían juntos también.

Pues este fic de Digimon, ha surgido gracias a los exámenes y mis ganas de escaquearme de estudiar (cosa que está mal), por lo que viendo la serie me entraron ganas de escribir de esta pareja porque la adoro. Y creo que debería ser kanon.

Pues nada, les dejo con el fic.

**Hard**

Para TK, dar celos a Davis era divertido, o al menos lo fue hasta que él mismo empezó a sentir celos por culpa de aquel juego. Y era raro, porque el que abrazaba a Kari y estaba más pegado a ella de lo normal, era él, por lo que no entendía por qué sentía celos del otro que sólo podía mirar de lejos la escena.

Y TK sabía que sus celos era absurdos y ridículos. Pero los sentía.

Por eso, había días en los que se alejaba levemente de Kari. No quería seguir con eso, pero tampoco quería estropear la amistad que tenían. Temía que algo cambiase entre ellos si dejaba aquel juego de dar celos a Davis.

- Bueno, tengo que irme -anunció sonriente-. Tengo que hacer algunos mandados hoy.

Kari le miró extrañada pues no le había comentado nada.

- Voy contigo, así no vuelvo sola a casa.

Durante un segundo se miraron fijamente. Kari había notado que ese día el chico estaba raro, como algunos otros, y necesitaba saber si era por algo que ella había hecho, o eran imaginaciones suyas.

- Claro, venga coge tus cosas.

Tras aquella respuesta, Kari se sintió mejor. Al recoger sus cosas fue hasta él y le cogió del brazo como era su costumbre cuando Davis se encontraba cerca. Y, como siempre, aquello desquició al chico que empezó a decirle cosas a TK para que la soltara, sin éxito alguno. La pareja se rió disimuladamente ante aquello.

Y el rubio, ante aquello, sintió una punzada de celos que decidió ignorar. Porque gracias a eso, por más que le doliese, estaba cerca de Kari.

- Davis es siempre tan divertido -comentó TK-. Ya debería haberse dado cuenta de que reaccionando así sólo va a conseguir que lo hagamos más.

Kari asintió.

- Déjale, aún le falta para llegar a eso.

Al salir del instituto, el ojiazul, se dio cuenta que aún iban cogidos del brazo.

- Ya no está Davis.

- ¿Te molesta? -preguntó la castaña con voz suave.

No quería soltarle aún.

- No -contestó con sinceridad.

Y tras aquello, ambos continuaron andando cogidos del brazo, aunque ya no hubiese nadie para dar celos.

Durante el trayecto, ninguno de los dos habló, demasiado concentrados en disfrutar del momento que estaban viviendo juntos. Y fue entonces cuando TK fue plenamente consciente de lo mucho que quería a Kari y de lo mucho que la necesitaba a su lado. Quiso decirle lo que sentía, sin embargo las palabras no salieron, al menos no las que el habría querido decir.

- Aquí nos tenemos que separar.

Kari miró por donde iban, era cierto, habían llegado a su casa. Sonrió al rubio ampliamente.

- Nos veremos mañana.

- Vendré a recogerte, como siempre.

Tras eso, se despidieron.

Cuando la chica despareció de su campo de visión, TK no pudo sentirse más tonto. Todo había estado claro desde un principio, sino se había dado cuenta antes era porque no había querido, porque los celos, el miedo, el querer estar con ella pese a todo... Las señales habían sido contundentes. Pero no se había atrevido a enfrentarlas, le había faltado valor.

Miró al cielo con decisión, al día siguiente lo haría bien.

Cuando acabó de hacer los mandados para su madre, se encerró en su cuarto para hacer los deberes. Cuando los terminó, se centró en el tema de Kari. Se suponía que quería ser escritor en el futuro, y que escribir no se le daba nada mal, por lo que encontrar las palabras adecuadas no sería muy difícil. Y, efectivamente, no lo fue.

Dobló la hoja con cuidado, hay estaban las palabras más importantes de su vida. TK sabía que estaba poniendo en juego su amistad, pero él creía en Kari, no para corresponderle, sino para que, en caso de que no lo hiciese, pudiese permitirle seguir siendo su amigo.

Prefería sincerarse con ella, a esconder lo que sentía y comportarse de forma rara y preocuparla. Además Davis estaba colado por ella y en ningún momento ella le había rechazado. Por todo eso, Tk se sintió más relajado y pudo dormir más tranquilo.

Sin embargo las cosas nunca son tan fáciles como aparentan, y menos las que tienen que ver con los sentimientos. Por la mañana, TK hizo su primer intento, que falló estrepitosamente al no salirle las palabras y provocar a la chica un ataque de risa.

Y durante clases nunca encontró el momento adecuado. Ni tan si quiera en el descanso, pues no quería llevarla aparte y que todos se diesen cuenta de sus intenciones. Añadir a eso que Davis seguramente se interpondría en un ataque de celos.

- Hoy estás raro -comentó Kari al terminar las clases.

- Sí bueno... las cosas no han salido como pretendía.

- ¿A qué te refieres? -preguntó.

Y el rubio supo que ese era su momento.

- Verás yo... desde ayer... -empezó a decir intentando seguir el guión que se había escrito el día anterior.

Sin embargo, las palabras no salieron y quedaron olvidadas en algún lugar de su mente.

- Maldición -masculló al ser consciente de que la cosa no iba como debería ir, igual que en los intentos anteriores.

Kari le miró extrañada por el comportamiento tan raro. De repente se fijó en lo sonrojado que estaba y en lo que le costaba decir las palabras. Y entendió lo que quería decir. Entonces ella también se sonrojó e intentó ayudarle. Pero notó para su desgracia que se le había secado la boca y que su capacidad para hablar había quedado olvidada.

- Tk...

El ojiazul la miró intensamente. Estaba igual que él. Tan perdida como él. Y a TK la situación no pudo parecerle más ridícula, y Kari pensaría lo mismo que él en aquel instante, porque ambos empezaron a reírse a la vez. Descargando de esa forma toda la tensión acumulada.

Y se estuvieron riendo un rato, hasta que finalmente se miraron. Y de repente todo pareció demasiado fácil. Se acercaron y se cogieron de las manos.

Y no hizo falta que ni que TK ni Kari dijesen nada, porque ambos ya sabían lo que sentían. Poco a poco, acercaron su rostro, hasta darse un tímido beso. Al separarse se sonrieron.

- Creí que sería más fácil.

Dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

- Y yo.

- ¿Sabes que lo tenía todo escrito? -comentó cogiendo la hoja de papel doblada-. Tenía pensado que fuese algo así.

Kari cogió la hoja. En ella leyó las más bellas palabras de amor. Si TK hubiese hecho su declaración con esas mismas palabras, habría sido algo hermoso de recordar sin duda alguna. Se guardó la hoja sabiendo que era para ella.

- Te quiero -dijo entonces TK con una sonrisa radiante.

La castaña le devolvió la sonrisa.

- De repente ya no parece tan difícil.

- No, seremos nosotros que somo muy torpes -replicó Kari.

Y cogidos de la mano continuaron andando.

**Fin**

El final no me convence del todo, pero me da igual, mis neuronas no dan para más.

Pues eso es todo, espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Ya sólo me queda suplicarles que me dejen un review con lo que quieran decirne (si está bien, o es un bodrio). Y sólo podré agradecerles el que se hayan molestado en dejarlos.

Hasta otra ^-^


End file.
